


A Tsumugi

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [20]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Flash Fic, Melancholy, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Era la sua essenza, il suo cuore di fan e non solo, che batteva ancora quando pensava di avere quella foto con quella firma.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: Writober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	A Tsumugi

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al " _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)_ " di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** inchiostro || **lista:** ink

Non era che una foto nel cassetto polveroso in un album che non apriva più, ma Tsugumi sapeva che cosa rappresentava. Era la sua essenza, il suo cuore di fan e non solo, che batteva ancora quando pensava di avere _quella foto_ con _quella firma_. Quando l'aveva ottenuta, Yaotome-san e il suo gruppo non erano che dei novellini appena apparsi sulla scena, non il fenomeno che solo poco tempo dopo sarebbero stato.  
Tsumugi sorrise, appoggiando il polpastrello sulla fotografia, sulla firma vergata di inchiostro indelebile, che recitava il nome di Gaku. Non era il leader, ma aveva importanza? Aveva sostenuto Gaku e i TRIGGER in modo sincero fin dall'inizio, finché il suo lavoro non l'aveva portata altrove.  
Il suo cuore era ancora lì, in quell'inchiostro e su quella foto, ma sapeva di non poter aspirare ad altro: gli idol erano di tutti e anche Gaku-san lo era, alla fin fine. Lei aveva un lavoro da fare e sette stupendi boccioli da far emergere. Sette stelle che ormai erano il suo mondo.  
Il cuore ancora sussultava, ma un giorno non avrebbe più dato segno di quella vecchia cotta infantile e un po' ingenua. No, non lo avrebbe più fatto, ne era sicura: era solo inchiostro, nient'altro.  


_A Tsumugi per il suo sostegno, con amore._   
_Gaku_


End file.
